Are You My Private Guard? (Squel : You are My Private Guard)
by Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi
Summary: Setelah sekian lama di siksa di neraka, akhirnya Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi. Tapi Sehun bukanlah gay. Ia menyukai wanita. Dan itulah yang membuat Sehun menutupi segalanya. Namun saat semuanya muai bahagia, ayah Sehun datang memberikan kabar gembira yang membuat hubungan HunHan berantakan. Romance, Hurt/comfort, Yaoi, HunHan and other couple in EXO
1. Chapter 1

Sepi, gelap, pengap, hampa dan bau. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Tak ada cahaya, tak ada teman, tak ada siapa pun selain diriku. Hanya aku dan cuma aku yang berada di ruagan gelap nan dingin ini. Suara rintihan dan jeritan kesakitan yang sangat memilukan menjadi santapan pendengaranku setiap hari. Namun aku tak dapat melihat siapa pun di hadapanku. Semuanya gelap. Tak terlihat.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berada di sini. Yang aku tahu sudah sangat lama. Terlau lama hingga aku mulai terbiasa di tempat ini. Yang aku lakukan hanya meringkuk di sudut ruangan ini sambil menenggelamkan kepalaku di antara lipatan kedua kakiku.

Tak ada apapun yang terjadi pada hidupku selama aku berada di sini. Hanya tubuhku. Tubuhku yang lambat laun mulai membusuk dengan kulit yang kian menghitam. Kedua kakiku di ikat dengan sebuah rantai besi yang di ujugnya terdapat bola besi yang teramat berat. Saat terbangun, aku merasakan luka gores yang cukup panjang di sekujur tubuhku. Seperti luka cambuk.

Kabur?

Aku harus kabur kemana? Tak ada kesempatan untuk kabur dari tempat yang kata banyak orang adalah akhirat. Kau mengerti maksudku? Yahh… aku telah mati. Menunggu hingga hari pembalasan itu datang dengan tubuh kurus yang beraroma busuk menyengat.

Ini semua memang pantas aku dapatkan. Segala penyiksaan dan kesakitan ini aku dapatkan karena memang aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang teramat fatal. Aku melewati garis takdir yang telah di tuliskan tuhan untukku. Jika saja aku tak bersikap bodoh, mungkin aku telah mengalami reinkarnasi, hidup bahagia bersama Sehun dengan anak yang membuat hari kami semakin berwarna. Namun hingga kini aku masih berdiam diri di temani kesepan di tempat mengerikan ini. Aku lelah berharap.

Setiap hari hanya Sehun yang menghantui fikiranku. Aku sungguh merindukan sosok itu. Pelukan hangatnya, usapan sayangnya, ucapannnya, aku merindukan segalanya yang ada pada dirinya. Namun karena kebodohanku, aku tak diizinkan oleh Tuhan untuk reinkarnasi. Bahkan aku d siksa di tempat ini.

KRIEEETTT….

Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara deritan pintu besi yang sudah sangat berkarat. Cahaya putih yang sangat silau membuat mataku terasa terbakar. Aku menjauhkan kedua telapak tanganku dari wajahku saat perlahan cahaya putih itu mulai memudar. Namun cukup bagiku untuk meliha sosok yang teramat tinggi menggunakan jubah hitam dengan sebuah tongkat yang di ujungnya terapat pisau berbentuk sabit. Hatiku berdebar kalut saat membayangkan betapa tajamnya pisau itu. Siksaan apa lagi yang harus aku terima?

Aku menyeret tubuhku untuk mundur saat sosok tinggi berbadan besar itu melangkah semakin dekat ke arahku. Langkah kaki besarnya menggema di seluruh ruangan ini karena tubuhnya yang terlampau besar. Aku menghentikan gerakkanku saat tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang keras namun rapuh.

Tengkorak?

Mataku terbelak kaget saat aku menyadari begitu banyak tengkorak manusia di ruangan ini. Bahkan di ujung sana aku melihat sebuah tubuh wanita telanjang yang mati dengan tubuh menggenaskan. Tubuhku bergetar takut saat menyadari sosok itu berdiri sejauh setengah meter dariku.

"Xi Luhan…"

Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan ini. Aku takut. Tidak bisakah tuhan menghentikan siksaannya? Selama ini aku selalu berdoa agar ia mau memberi sedikit saja belas kasihannya padaku. Aku tak sanggup lagi.

"Aku utusan dari Tuhan, ingin menyampaikan padamu kalau kau diizinkan untuk melakukan reinkarnasi."

"Ehh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh Zhiyu Lu**

**Presant**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Are You My Private Guard? ©**

Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Tittle : Are You My Private Guard?

Genre : BXB, Romance, Hurt/Camfort, Brothership

Rating : T

Light : Chapter 1/? (Foreword)

Cast : Sehun, Luhan and Member EXO

Other Cast : You can find in story

Disclaimer : God, Their parents, and SM Ent.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, kediaman yang di tinggali oleh delapan orang pria ini sedang sangat sibuk. Setiap orang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing - masing. Ada yang memotong sayuran, ada yang mengaduk kuah sup, ada yang menyapu dan sebagainya. Pagi hari yang damai nan sejuk ini mereka isi dengan kegitan yang di dominasi oleh bersih bersih dan memasak.

"Dimana Sehunie?" Tanya seorang pria bermata bulat kepada seorang pria berwajah angel face yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Dia masih tidur. Biarkan saja dia istirahat dulu. Semalam magnya kumat karena terlalu serius latihan dan melupakan makan malamnya." Jawab pria itu lalu mengambil segelas usus vanilla hangat yang berada di atas meja. Meminumnya setengah lalu beranjak pergi dar dapur menuju pria lain yang sedang membersihkan ruang tengah.

"Tapi bangunkan dia saat mereka datang Suho hyung!" ucap pria bermata bulat itu setengah berteriak kepada Suho –pria berwajah angel face- yang sudah berada di ruang tengah sedang membersihkan debu - debu dengan kemoceng di tangan kanannya.

"Ne!"

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat spesial bagi mereka. Karena empat anggota baru mereka yang berasal dari China akan datang beberapa menit lagi. Maka dari itu mereka ingin menjadi tuan rumah yang baik dengan memberikan sambutan hangat kepada mereka. Membersihkan rumah dan memasak beberapa menu makanan untuk mereka makan bersama. Saling berkerja sama dalam menyelesaikan tugas mereka hari ini.

"Yakkk! Yeolie kenapa semua eyelinerku kau buang?"

"Tapi itukan sudah habis."

"Belum babo! Bahkan itu baru kubeli semalam. Kembalikan!"

"Anio!" Pria bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu pun berlari menghindari pria bertubuh mungil yang sedang mengejarnya dengan sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya. Mengelilingi rumah mereka tanpa memperdulikan para anggota lain yang merutuki sikap kekanak kanakan mereka.

"Yaaa! Park Dobi! Kau menjatuhkan tong sampahnya."

"Mian Kai!"

"Yeolieee! Kembalikan!"

"Berikan aku poppo dulu."

"Andawe! Kau itu mesum. Kau akan meminta lebih jika aku menciummu sekarang."

"Popo atau ini aku buang?"

"Iyaaa!" Pria bertubuh mungil yang kerap di panggil Baekhyun itu pun mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Menunggu bibir manis milik Baekhyun meumat bibirnya.

Pltaaak!

"Awwww…." Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus kepalanya yang di pukul dengan tidak bereperimanusiaan oleh sebuah benda yang cukup keras. Ia pun menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya bingung, seolah berkata 'Apa yang kau lakukan'. Namun pria itu masih menatapnya dengan bingung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ekheeemm!"

"Hehehe… Suho hyung. Kau sedang apa di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau juga ikut beres - beres?" Sebuah cengiran terpampang di wajah Chanyeol.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?! BERIKAN EYELINER ITU DAN KEMBALI BERKERJAAAAA!"

"I-iya hyung." Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol langsung lari terbirit – birit menuju kelantai bawah. Takut mendengar amukan sang angel. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin tertawa saat ia mendengar suara benda yang lumayan besar jatuh di lantai satu. Itu pasti Chanyeol yang terjatuh dari tangga karena terlalu takut pada Suho. Namun ia harus menahannya saat melihat aura suram yang berpendar di sekitar Suho.

"Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkannya kan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk gugup. "Kembali bersih - bersih bersama yang lain dan jangan membuat keonaran lagi." Suho pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah bernafas lega karena Suho tak terlalu marah padanya.

Keadaan kembali kondusif setelah perperangan antara couple Baekyeol berakhir. Masing – masing member mengerjakan apa yang bisa mereka kerjakan. Saling berkerja sama demi membersihkan dorm mereka yang bisa dikatakan sangat berantakkan.

"SELESAIIII!" Jerit semua member secara bersamaan sembari mengangkat kedua tangan mereka di udara. Dorm itu kini tampak lebih bersih dan nyaman dari yang sebelumnya. Tentunya lebih layak untuk di huni.

"Kai, coba lihat masakkan Kyungsoo sudah jadi atau belum?" Tanya Suho

"Heiii! Kenapa aku?"

"Kau kan magnae." Ucap seorang pria berwajah kotak yang sedang berbaring di atas Sofa.

"Magnae itu Sehun. Bukan aku. Enak sekali dia tak ada kerja apa – apa."

"Aigo. Kau tak kasian pada Sehun? Diakan semalam pingsan karena magnya kumat. Mengalahlah Kai. Lagi pula kan kau bisa mengambil masakkan kyungsoo dengan modus menyicipi." Timpal seorang pria imut berpipi tembam.

"Difikiranmu hanya ada makanan hyung." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pria berkulit tan itu pun berlalu menuju dapur meninggalkan kelima pria tampan yang sedang tepar di ruang tengah.

"Aku berkata benar kan? Apa yang salah?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau tak salah chagi. Sudahlah! Ucapan si itam itu jangan terlalu di fikirkan." Pria berwajah kotak itu mengelus punggung pria berpipi tembab yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku mendengarmu Chen hyuuuung!" Chen langsung menutup mulutnya saat mendengar jeritan Kai yang berasal dari dapur.

"Kalian pergilah mandi. Kata menejer hyung mereka akan tiba dua jam lagi di sini." Titah Suho sambil menunjukkan layar telefon genggamnya yang menunjukkan sebuah pesan singkat yang berasal dari sang menejer.

"Ne!"

Setelah mereka semua bubar menuju kamar masing - masing, Suho pun berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Masuk kedalam kamar mandi sembari menenteng sebuah handuk di lehernya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas di bawah lilitan selimut.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandinya lengkap dengan pakaiannya juga yang telah rapi. Namun ia cukup terkejut saat melihat Sehun sedang duduk bersandar pada headboard tempat tidurnya sambil mencegkarm baju di bagian dadanya.

"Sehunie, kau kenapa?"

"Akhh… entahlah hyung. Jantungku tiba - tiba berdetak terlalu cepat." Suho semakin panik ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin pucat itu di penuhi oleh keringat yang membanjiri wajah serta tubuhnya.

Ckleeek…

"Hyung, menejer hyung bi- KAU KENAPA SEHUNIE?" Pekik Chen yang sukses membuat seluruh penghuni di rumah itu memberontak masuk kedalam kamar Sehun dan Suho. Mereka semua langsung panik saat mendengar pekikan Chen yang terkenal sangat melengking.

"Apa maghmu kumat lagi?"

"Ani! Katanya jantungnya sakit hyung." Ucap Suho pada Xuman yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Yeol kau siapkan mobil! Kita akan membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anggota yang dari China? Kata menejer hyung mereka telah tiba di bawah."

"Anikhh! Berikan saja akuh air hangathh." Ucap Sehun tersndat – sendat mencoba menahan sakit di dadanya.

Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun menuju dapur tanpa perintah dari siapapun. Beberapa detik kemudian ia telah kembali dengan segelas air hangat di tangan kanannya. Memberikan gelas tersebut kepada Suho yang duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun. Sehun meminum air tersebut hingga habis dengan bantuan Suho.

"Otte? Merasa lebih baik?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu ia pun memposisikan tubuhnya untuk kembali berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Istirahatlah! Kami akan bilang kau sedang sakit. Kajja!" Mereka semua pun meninggalkan Sehun yang terbungkus selimut di kamarnya sendiri.

Di tengah keheningan, fikiran Sehun mulai terbang entah kemana. Memikirkan sosok yang sangat teramat ia rindukan. Bahkan rasa rindu yang menyeruak di dalam hatinya itu hampir membunuhnya karena telah terlalu besar.

Ia kembali meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun tidak sesakit dan sesesak tadi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah kotak peti kuno yang berisi beberapa koin emas khas zaman kerajaan yang terletak di atas nakas tempat tidurnya. Sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibir tipisnya saat sebuh perasaan nyaman menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika sebuah nama terngiang – ngiang di hati dan fikirannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali Yang Mulia Pangeran Xi Luhan. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun telah menutup kedua matanya dengan damai serta deru nafasnya yang teratur, manandakan ia telah terbang menuju alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.  
**

**Karena aku melihat tali merah yang megikat kalian berdua sangat kuat. Itu berarti kalian akan tetap bersatu. Apapun atau siapapun tak akan mampu memisahkan kalian. Walalu kau berusaha menolak, Namun hati kalian memang sudah terpaut satu sama lain.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeonghaseyo…" Ucap mereka bertujuh kompak pada lima orang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu dorm mereka. Membugkukkan tubuh mereka 90° sebagai rasa hormat mereka.

"Ne, annyeonghaseo." Balas mereka berempat kecuali seorang pria paruh baya yang menggunakan setelan jas resmi.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk saja dulu. Tidak baik menyambut tamu di depan pintu." Mereka pun masuk ke apartemen itu dengan beberapa anggota yang membawakan koper milik mereka. Meletakkannya di sudut ruangan lalu duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

DEEGG

Seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan surai caramel cerah terdiam di posisinya sembari memegangi dada bagian jantungnya yang tiba - tiba saja bereaksi aneh. Hatinya muali merasakan sesuatu yang lain di tempat ini.

"Ge,,, kenapa?" tanya seorang pria bersurai hitam gelap padanya. Ia cukup heran melihat pria ini yang tiba - tiba terpaku di posisinya berdiri.

"Ehh? Tidak ada apa - apa. Ayo!" Ucapnya lalu ia pun merangkul pria bersurai hitam gelap untuk mengikuti teman - temannya yang lain.

"Ehh? Mana si magnae?" Heran sang menejer ketika tak melihat pemuda albino itu di tengah - tengah mereka.

"Tadi di merasa jantungnya sedikit sakit. Jadi aku menyuruhnya istirahat saja."

"Mwo? Kenapa kaian tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Ia bilang itu tidak perlu. Jadi kami tak mau memaksanya ke rumah sakit." Sang menejer menganggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan penjelasan Suho.

"Baiklah, kalian perkenalkan diri kalian masing – masing!"

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Wu Yi Fan imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kris. Bangapseumnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Zhang Yi Xing imnida. Kalian cukup memanggilku Lay. Bangapseumnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Hwang Zi Tao imnida. Nama panggungku Tao. Bangapseumnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Tepat saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 22.45 malam, Sehun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sejak siang tadi ia belum memasukkan nutrisi apapun ke dalam perutnya, yang menyebabkan cacing - cacing peliharaannya memberontak meminta makan kepada sang majikan.

Saat melihat kearah samping ia melihat Suho yang telah tertidur nyenyak di atas ranjangnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Ia menyingkap selimut miliknya dan beranjak menuju dapur. Mungkin masih ada beberapa masakkan Kyungsoo yang bisa ia makan.

Suasana dorm saat ini meremang karena sebagian lampu sudah dimatikan karena sudah sangat larut malam, dan seluruh anggota telah terbaring nyaman di atas ranjang empuk mereka.

Degg,,, Deg,,, Degg,,,

Sehun merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat dari yang bisanya. Menimbulkan rasa sakit dan sesak pada dadanya saat ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh mungil bersurai caramel cerah tengah menunduk di depan kulkas yang sedang terbuka. Pria itu hanya menggunakan piyama warna biru bermotif rusa sebagai pelindung tubuhnya. Sehun sedikit meremat baju bagian dadanya, berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit yang berasal dari organ jantungnya itu.

Ia pun berjalan mendekati pria mungil itu, hingga jarak mereka hanya terpaut 10 senti. Namun pria itu tak kunjung menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

"Aigoo… aku lapar."

Tiba – tiba sebuah perasaan rindu, sesak, haru, emosi dan cinta mencengkaram jantungnya dengan kuat hingga membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Ia merasakan beribu kupu – kupu berterbangan di perutnya saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

Bruukkk

Sehun terlalu larut dalam perasaanya hingga ia tak menyadari pria itu tengah membalikkan tubuhnya hingga bertabrakan dengan tubuh Sehun. Menyebabkan cup berisi youghurt strawberry yang di pegang pria itu tumpah ke baju Sehun.

"Aigoo… mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak sengaja menumpahkannya. Aku tak tau jik-" Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan tumpahan youghurt di baju Sehun saat melihat kearah wajah Sehun yang hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Ehh? Kau sudah bangun magnae?" Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dapur tepat di mana seorang Park Chanyeol sedang berdiri. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ohh… hyung kau belum bertemu dengannya kan? Dia magnae kami, Oh Sehun yang tadi siang kami bilang sedang istirahat. Dan Sehun, ini Xi Luhan, anggota yang dari China. Kau harus memanggilnya hyung. Karena ia blab la bla…"

Dan selebihnya Sehun tak mendengarkan apa pun lagi yang di katakana pia bertelinga besar itu. Yang ia dengar hanya pria di hadapannya ini adalah seorang Xi Luhan. Sosok yang teramat di cintainya di kehidupannya yang dahulu. Hingga kini perasaanya pun masih sama.

"**Yang Mulia Pangeran Xi Luhan, akhirnya aku menemukanmu kembali. Apa kau meningatku? Tapi kenapa kau masih seperti ini? Masih seorang pria? Bukan wanita? Apakah ini tandanya kau bukan takdirku? Apa aku harus melupakanmu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Oh Sehun… Benarkah ini kau? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau bahkan lebih tampan dari yang sebelumnya. Aku kembali hanya untukmu. Tapi apakah kau bisa menerimaku yang seperti ini. Aku masihlah seorang pria. Bukan wanita seperti yang kau harapkan. Apa kau mengingatku? Apakah kita bisa bersatu kembali tanpa ada halangan di antara kita. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Rasa cintaku padamu tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Malah semakin besar Oh Sehun."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To **

**Be **

**Continue**

* * *

Yeheetttt! Zhiyu udah biki sequelnya ini. Satu satunya yang aneh di sini adalah nama pemerannya. Pasti kalian bilang kalau raja cahn dgn ratu baek reinkarnasi juga. Trus si Lay, Tao, Suho, Kai ma kyungsoo di masa lalu reinkarnasi juga.

Engga, itu salah besar. Mereka ga reinkarnasi. Cuma HunHan aja yang reinkarnasi. Yang lainnnya engga. Itu kesalahan Zhiyu yang pake semua nama member EXO pas jaman dulunya. Soalnya agak aneh bagi Zhiyu kalau Zhiyu cuma pake HunHan aja.

Zhiyu harap masih ada readers yang mau membaca fic ga bermutu ini. Zhiyu sadar ini fic jelek banget. Kata katanya ga bagus, diksinya ga tepat. ga seru dan yang lainnya. Tinggal review, kalau **Yes** Zhiyu akan lanjutin dan kalau **No** bakal Zhiyu hapus.

**RnR Pleasee...**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Ohh… hyung kau belum bertemu dengannya kan? Dia magnae kami, Oh Sehun yang tadi siang kami bilang sedang istirahat. Dan Sehun, ini ****Luhan**** hyung****, anggota yang dari China. Kau harus memanggilnya hyung. Karena ia blab la bla…"**

**Dan selebihnya Sehun tak mendengarkan apa pun lagi yang di katakana pria bertelinga besar itu. Yang ia dengar hanya pr****i****a di hadapannya ini adalah seorang Xi Luhan. Sosok yang teramat di cintainya di kehidupannya yang dahulu. Hingga kini perasaanya pun masih sama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Tittle : Are You My Private Guard?

Genre : BXB, Romance, Hurt/Camfort, Brothership

Rating : T (Suatu saat bisa jadi rated M)

Light : Chapter (2)

Cast : Sehun, Luhan and Member EXO

Other Cast : You can find in story

Disclaimer : God, Their parents, and SM Ent.

**Oh Zhiyu Lu**

**Presant**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**© Are You My Private Guard ©**

* * *

Tak terasa kini malam telah berganti menjadi pagi. Sang surya kembali terbit dari peraduannya di arah Timur, menggantikan tugas sang bulan dalam menerangi dunia. Memberitahukan kepada seluruh umat manusia, inilah saatnya mereka terbangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka, dan kembali beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

Sinar sang surya juga tak luput menerpa sebuah apartemen yang di huni oleh dua belas pria - pria tampan dengan beribu talenta yang tertanam dalam diri mereka. Kini mereka tengah menyambut Senin pagi yang cerah ini dengan melakukan aktivitas sehari – hari.

"Hoooaamm~~ kau masak apa hyung?" tubuh Luhan langsung menegang saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di pendengarannya. Saat memutar kepalanya, ia melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu dapur sambil mengucek kedua matanya ogah – ogahan.

"Hari ini aku ingin mencoba memasak nasi goreng Beijing dibantu Lay dan Luhan gege. Mandiah dulu Sehun, lalu kita akan sarapan bersama." Balas Kyungsoo sambil terus fokus memotong sejumlah sayuran yang ada di hadapannya. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala dan berlalu pergi dari dapur dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Fiuhhh~" Luhan menghela nafas kecewa. Pasalanya Sehun seolah tak menganggap keberadaannya semenjak seminggu yang lalu, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di dapur. Padahal ia ingin sekali dekat dengan Sehun, untuk memastikan apakah pria jangkung itu adalah pengawal pribadinya dulu, tujuan reinkarnasinya, dan merupakan cinta matinya.

Namun yang ada, Sehun selalu berusaha menghindar dari Luhan setiap kali Luhan berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Kata mereka Sehun memang seperti itu. Ia sangat susah menerima orang baru yang ingin masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Ia merupakan orang yang anti sosial.

"Kau tak apa ge?" Luhan langsung melihat ke belakang saat ia merasakan seseorang menyetuh bahunya. Ternyata Lay.

Luhan tersenyum lembut kepada Lay. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik – baik saja. "Tidak ada apa – apa Lay."

"Semenjak kita pindah ke sini, kau sering sekali termenung ge. Kau tak nyaman pindah ke sini?" Mereka berbicara dalam bahasa China agar Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia tak mau pria bermata bulat itu sakit hati.

"Tidak. Hanya saja latihan di sini membuatku sedikit lelah. Hanya itu saja Lay." Walaupun tak yakin, Lay tetap menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu kembali fokus dengan masakkannya bersama Kyungsoo. Ia tak mau terlalu mengusik kehidupan pribadi gegenya itu.

Luhan kembali tersenyum untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Itu pasti. Dan setelah itu Luhan kembali fokus dengan sayur - sayuran di hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya masakkan mereka pun telah selesai. Mereka bertiga menata masakkan mereka di meja makan di bantu oleh anggota lain yang telah duduk dengan rapi di kursi mereka masing masing.

"Emm,,, hyung, bolehkan aku meminta tolong?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang tengah menata piring di sampingnya..

"Apa?"

"Tolong buatkan susu vanilla yang ada di lemari dapur ge."

"Sehun pasti sangat marah kalau tahu aku yang membuatkan susunya." Elak Luhan yang tak ingin membuat Sehun semakin menjauhinya. Sikap Sehun yang seperti ini saja hampir mambuatnya ingin mati, apa lagi jika nanti Sehun malah membencinya.

"Dia tak akan marah hyung. Mungkin dengan cara ini akan membuatnya sedikit melunak denganmu. Hanya denganmu saja dia masih bersikap dingin, sedangkan dengan Kris hyung, Lay hyung dan Tao dia mulai terlihat akrab."

"Kau yakin?" Dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Luhan. Sedangkan pria bermata rusa itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Kini semua anggota telah duduk di kursinya masing – masing dengan tertib. Yahh… memang walau tidak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan tertib.

"Kita akan segera makan, jadi tolong simpan eyelinermu!"

"Hehh,,, kau sirik eoh? Kau tak bisa memakai eyeliner sebagus dan seahli diriku?"

"Apa yang harus aku sirikkan dari namja pendek seperti dirimu huhh?"

"Dari pada dirimu, tinggi tubuhmu yang terlalu berlebihan itu membuatmu selalu terantuk dengan pintu di dorm."

"Tao-ya, kenapa kau membawa pandamu? Kita hanya akan sarapan. Ia tak akan pergi kemanapun."

"Pandaku tak terbiasa di sini, ia takut Kris ge."

"Yeorebun! Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Potong Suho yang kini tengah duduk manis di ujung meja makan. Namun apa yang di ucapkannya tak di anggap sama sekali oleh anggota lain. Bahkan mereka menganggap ucapan Suho bagaikan jangkrik bernyanyi.

"Yaaa! Mau kau bawa kemana semua ayamku hyung?!"

"Bebek bebekku belum sarapan Kai-ah. Kasian mereka."

"Ohhh ayolah, mereka hanya karet hyung. Kau itu modus! Bilang saja kau ingin porsi lebih. Kenapa tak kau makan saja bakpao Xiumin hyung."

"ANIYA! Tak ku' izinkan kalian menyentuh bakpaoku!"

"Aku belum memasukkan garamnya Kyungsoo."

"Kau sudah memasukkannya tadi!"

"Belum!"

"Aisshhh! Sudah! Kau pelupa sekali sih ge?"

Mereka semua terus berceloteh tanpa henti, tak memperdulikan seorang angel yang kini telah mengubah sayap putihnya menjadi sayap hitam, serta sepasang tanduk merah yang mulai mencuat di kepalanya. Aura hitam mulai berpendar di sekitar Suho. Keningnya mulai berkerut sedalam emosinya yang semakin membuncah.

Aura hitam Suho mulai merambat menuju Xiumin yang duduk paling dekat dengan Suho. Dengan efek slow motion, ia mulai membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Suho yang mulanya menghadap ke Chen. Seketika itu, Xiumin langsung menundukkan kepalnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia mainkan di bawah meja dengan resah.

Merasa aneh dengan tingkah Xiumin, Chen pun memperhatikan gerak - gerik sang kekasih. Namun sialnya, sudut matanya tanpa sengaja melirik Suho. Dan bisa ditebak, ia langsung bertingkah seperti Xiumin.

"Halah hyung,,, tak usah bersikap seolah – olah kaulah korban yang teraniyaya di sini. Seharusnya aku yang bersikap seperti itu! Kau mengambi jatahku hyung. Dan sekarang aku harus makan apa? Aku pasti akan kelaparan, kesepian, tanpa makan, tanpa air tanpa udara. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Padahal ayam milik Kai belum di ambil Chen. Itu hanya rencana, tapi reaksinya bagaikan Drama King.

Chen yang kesal menyenggol Kai dengan kuat. Sedangkan Kai hanya menunjukkan ekspresi 'apa?!' pada Chen. Chen mengarahkan tangannya agar Kai melihat ke arah Suho.

"Apa?! Kau mau mengadu ke Suho hyung. Kau pikir a..ku.. be…ra…ni?" Kai langsung menundukkan kepalnya ketika melihat aura Suho yang sangat kelam. Kyungsoo dan Lay yang memperhatikan tingkah Kai, pun mengalihkan atensinya pada Suho. Dan walaa! Tingkah mereka pun menjadi sama seperti Xiumin. Kyungsoo dan Lay berusaha memberi tahukan anggota yang lain bahwa sang angel kini berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Kris dan Tao yang di sadarkan oleh Lay menunduk takut ketika melihat aura Suho. Tao buru – buru menyingkirkan boneka pandanya yang berukuran sangat besar. Luhan yang pada dasarnya hanya diam pun ikut tertunduk takut. Padahal ia tak memiliki kesalahan apapun. Tinggal biangkeroknya yang belum di amankan.

"Hehhh! Kau fikir aku bahagia memiliki namjachingu sepertimu. Leherku sakit setiap berbicara bersamamu. Kau selalu saja menabrak orang saat berjalan di keramaian."

"Kau fikir leherku juga tidak pegal harus menunduk setiap berbicara bersamamu. Topi – topiku juga jadi kotor karena terkena eyelinermu tau!"

"Baek…" bisik Luhan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Namun, pria penggila eyeliner itu malah menepis tangan Luhan saat ia hendak menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Yeol, tenang!" Bisik Kris dengan sedikit keras.

"Diamlah hyung! Kau tak lihat aku sedang bertengkar dengan si pendek ini?!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Ulangi heh!" Bentak Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan garpunya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau si pendek yang cereweeeett!"

"Asal ka-"

BRAAAKKKK!

Seketika itu kedua happy firus langsung terdiam seribu bahasa ketika melihat wajah Suho yang penuh akan amarah yang berobar – kobar.

Secara perlahan mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi mereka masing – masing. Melipat kedua tangan mereka di atas meja selayaknya anak TK yang sedang diajari tata krama oleh gurunya.

Sejenak Suho memejamkan matanya. Menetralkan emosinya yang sedang sangat naik. Menghirup oksigen dalam – dalam dari hidungnya lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya. Setidaknya emosinya mulai sedikit terkendali.

"Ekheem,,, mana Sehun?"

"Ta-tadi aku menyuruhnya mandi dulu sebelum sarapan. Mungkin dia lagi berpakaian."

"Hai hyung deul! Woahhh tenang sekali? Ada rapat yah?" Panjang umur. Orang yang dibicarakan kini sudah ada di ruang makan. Namun Sehun sedikit heran dengan keadaan yang biasanya –sangat teramat- ribut, kini sunyi dan senyap. Bahkan suara amoeba yang lagi membelah diripun terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Duduklah Sehun, dan minumlah susumu dulu. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Suho tenang.

Tak ingin mencari masalah, Sehun pun duduk di kursi yang tersisa dengan tenang. Meraih segelas susu miliknya yang terletak di meja makan.

"Woaahh… Kyungsoo hyung, susu buatanmu kali ini bahkan lebih enak dari pada yang sebelumnya." Saat Kyungsoo akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Luhan meremas tangan Kyungsoo agar pria bermata besar itu tak memberitahukannya.

"Gumawo hyung." Ucap Sehun lalu langsung menghabiskan susu miliknya dalam sekali teguk. Dalam hati Luhan bersorak senang ketika Sehun memuji susu buatannya, yahh,,, walau tak secara langsung.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai hyung." Ucap Sehun setelah membersihkan sisa susu di dekat bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Begini, manajer hyung bilang, pembagian kamar harus diatur dengan tepat. Kalian tidak bisa berpindah – pindah atau pun menentukan sendiri kamar tidur dan roommate kalian. Jadi, manajer hyung telah menetapkan semuanya." Mereka hanya mendengarkan Suho dengan seksama. Mereka tak ingin Suho menyimpan jauh – jauh black cardnya dan tak mengizinkan mereka untuk meminjamkannya lagi.

"Di kamar pertama ada aku, Kai dan Chen. Lalu di kamar ke dua ad-" Suho langsung mengangkat tangannya saat mendengar Chen akan mengajukan protes. Mengatakan bahwa pria berwajah kotak itu harus menunda protesnya.

"Lalu di kamar ke dua ada Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo dan Sehun."

"Apa?!" Kai yang berada di sebelah Sehun langsung menutup mulut Sehun saat anak itu akan mengajukan protes.

"Di kamar ke tiga ada Kris dan Lay." Tao yang akan mengajukan protes langsung mendapat death glare dari Luhan yang malah terkesan imut.

"Dan di kamar terakhir ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao dan Xiumin hyung. Tak ada protes dan tak ada yang boleh merubah keputusan manajer hyung. Tak ada yang boleh bertukar posisi ataupun berpindah kamar!"

"Hyung! Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan dia?!" Memang pada dasarnya Sehun yang keras kepala. Dia malah protes dengan Suho sembari menunjuk Luhan.

"Sopanlah sedikit magnae! Luhan hyung lebih tua darimu. Kau sekamar dengan Luhan hyung karena hanya dengannya kau bersikap dingin dan kasar. Kau seolah – olah tak mengharapkan kehadirannya di sini. Kau harus memiliki hubungan baik dengan semua member Sehun. Mulai saat ini cobalah untuk lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Tak ada protes lagi! Semuanya mula sarapan, karena setelah ini kita akan ke gedung SM untuk latihan." Ucap Suho final.

Semua anggota mulai menyantap makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan tenang tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali suara dentingan piring. Sedari tadi, Luhan terus memeperhatikan Sehun yang tengah memasang ekspresi paling bad mood miliknya karena keputusan mutlak itu.

"_**Sehun,,, kau sunggoh membenciku? Aku sangat senang bisa sekamar dengan pengawal pribadiku. Itu tandanya aku akan aman setiap kali aku memejamkan mataku. Tapi sepertinya kau membenci hal ini Sehun-ah. Apakah aku sungguh tak ingat apapun tentang aku dan kehidupanmu sebelumnya?"**_ Kyungsoo sangat heran saat menyadari Luhan terus memperhatikan Sehun. Apalagi tatapan mata Luhan menyiratkan kerinduan yang sangat dalam, serta rasa sakit yang sangat memilukan. Apah mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan sebelumnya?

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Saat ini Luhan berada di kamarnya, sedang memasukkan beberapa barang yang akan ia perlukan saat berlatih nanti. Di sisi Lain Kyungsoo sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memperhatikan gerak – gerik Luhan. Menanti saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan kejanggalan yang ada di hatinya.

"Biar ku tebak? Kau pasti sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya padaku kan?" Kyungsoo hanya menggaruk kepalanya –yang sebenarnya tidak gatal- saat kegiatannya diketahui dengan jelas oleh Luhan.

Sreeeeeettt

Luhan mengancingkan tas MCM berwarna kream miliknya lalu meletakkannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Membalikkan badanya menghadap Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum canggung kepadanya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin bertanya apa?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah berikir untuk memilah kata – katanya sebelum ia ajukan kepada Luhan, agar pria cantik ini tak merasa sakit hati dengan ucapannya.

"Emmm,,, bergini hyung, saat sarapan tadi, aku lihat kau selalu memperhatikan Sehun. Tatapan matamu seperti,,, entahlah. Aku melihatnya seperti kau merindukan Sehun. Apakah kau pernah bertemu atau menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun sebelum ini?" Luhan sedikit merasa malu saat kegiatannya tadi di ketahui oleh Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Kyungsoo-ya. Aku bahkan baru kali ini bertemu dengan Sehun."

"Kau tak berbohong kan hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Ohh,,, Luhan benarkan? Tentang kehidupan yang lalu itu tak termasuk hitungan.

"Apakah kau… menyukai Sehun?"

"Apa?! Te-tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin menjadi hyung yang baik untuk Sehun. Seperti kalian yang lain yang memanjakan Sehun. Tak lebih." _**"Ohhh,, Tuhan, kenapa aku harus selalu berbohong seperti ini?!"**_

"Baguslah hyung. Aku takut kau nanti kecewa. Karena di antara kami semua, hanya Sehun yang masih straight. Yahhh,,, walau ia tak pernah mengatakan jijik kepada pasangan gay. Tapi kemungkinan besar Sehun tak akan pernah menjadi gay hyung. Kami bertanya padanya saat itu, dan ia berkata, jika pun ia menjadi gay, ia akan tetap menikahi wanita. Bukan pria." Luhan terdiam di posisinya saat mendengarkan penuturan Kyungsoo. Benarkah itu?

"Aku lega mendengarnya hyung. Aku tak mau orang sebaik dirimu tersakiti. Cha! Ayo kita turun! Mereka pasti menunggu kita." Ajak Kyungsoo sembari menenteng tasnya lalu meraih lengan Luhan untuk menariknya menuju lobi.

Sepanjang jalan menuju van mereka, Luhan hanya termenung meresapi kata – kata Kyungsoo. Namun ia mencoba menampik itu semua. Baginya Sehun tetap sama. Dulu ia selalu berkata ia menyukai wanita dan tak akan mencintai Luhan.

Dan kenyataannya?

Bahkan mereka melewati malam – malam yang hangat satiap harinya. Yahh,, walau semuanya berakhir tragis. Namun mari lupakan. Semua pasti indah pada waktunya.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Hyung minggir, aku ingin membicarakan konsep dance bersama Kai." Ucap Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Tidak tidak! Kau duduklah di tempat yang tersisa Sehun!" Ucap Suho yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan Sehun langsung mendengus kesal saat melihat tempat duduk kosong hanya di sebelah Luhan. Mau tak mau Sehun harus duduk di sebelah Luhan yang kini tengah melemparkan senyuman termanisnya kepada Sehun.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung SM dipenuhi oleh nyanian duo happy firus serta umpatan Sehun akan rencara Suho yang membuat harinya hancur total.

Jantung sehun berdenyut nyeri saat ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Luhan. Awanya ia tak yakin bahwa Luhan menangis, karena pria itu mengarahkan tubuhnya ke jendela. Namun saat melihat air itu menetes membasahi kaus hitamnya, Sehun yakin jika pria itu tengah menangis.

"_**Maaf Lu~ Ini yang terbaik." **_Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan sambil memasang headsetnya dengan volume yang cukup kuat.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Lu ge!" Luhan langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Apa Baek?"

"Sooman sajangnim memanggilmu. Ia ingin melihat kemampuan menarimu hyung."

"Emmm,,, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Luhan pun berjalan menuju pintu latihan dengan lesu. Pasalnya ia tak memiliki persiapan apapun untuk menunjukkan kemampuan menarinya di depan peliatih utama SM Ent itu. Sehun yang tanpa sengaja melihat Luhan, berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan pemberontakkan hatinya yang menginginkan dirinya untuk menanyakan keadaan pangeran yang harus di jaganya itu.

Namun Sehun memiliki tingkat keegoisan yang sangat tinggi.

"Sehun!" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kai menepuk bahunya dengan kuat.

"Aaakhh! Appo! Biasa aja, ga usah sampe keras gitu kali!" Geram Sehun karena Kai menepuk bahunya hingga hampir membuat Sehun terjungkal kedepan. Ia tak mau keperawanan bibirnya harus mencium lantai yang sangat datar. Yahh,, setidaknya bibir Luhan lebih dari cukup. #ehh?

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tak medengar. Aku takut kau kesurupan. Kan kami juga yang susah." Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mengusap bagian bahunya yang terkena sasaran kekejaman Kai.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menjauhi Luhan hyung?"

"Dia manja. Dia terlalu ceria. Aku terusik dengan keberadaannya."

"Tapi it-"

"Sudahlah Kai! Tak bisakah kau menghentikan topik pembicaraan ini? Atau cariah topik yang lebih berbobot!"

"Kau kenapa sensi sekali dengan Luhan hyung? Diakan baik. Dan nilai plusnya-" Kai mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun. "Dia sepertinya uke yang sangat seksi."

BRUUUKKK

"Akkhhh! Appo! Kau gila Oh Sehun?!"

"Perlu kau catat! Aku masih menggilai payudara besar serta vagina wanita Kim Jong In!" Sentak Sehun lalu beranjak dari posisinya, meninggalkan Kai yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya -yang terjungkai- karena di dorong Sehun.

Deggg

Tiba – tiba saja jantung Sehun berdetak keras saat ia merasakan sebuah déjà vu.

"Hahahahaa,,, baiklah. Lebih baik dia menjadi ukeku saja."

Tak sadarkah kau Oh Sehun? Pria cantik itu kini tengah bersandar di depan pintu ruang latihan yang di tutupnya kembali sembari menahan lajur air matanya yang sedang menggenang di kelopak matanya. Luhan mendongkakan kepalanya ke atas sembari mengibaskan kedua tepak tanganya di depan matanya, berusaha agar air matanya mengering sebelum sempat terjatuh setetes pun.

"Huhhh… Luhan! Don't cry stupid!" Gumam Luhan sembari memukul dadanya yang terasa sangat ngilu ketika kata – kata Sehun tadi terngiang – ngiang di kepalanya.

Setelah menguatkan hatinya, Luhan pun meraih gagang pintu lalu menekannya dengan perlahan. Seketika itu jantungnya kembli mendenyut nyeri saat tak sengaja iris matanya bertemu dengan iris kecoklatan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, asalkan jangan ke arah Sehun. Namun dahinya menyerengit bingung, ketika orang yang dicarinya tak terlihat.

"Suho-ya, Lay di mana?"

"Oh, Lay sedang di ruang alat musik. Dia sedang latihan piano. Kenapa hyung?"

"Emmm,,, aku disuruh untuk belajar menari. Kata Sooman sajangnim, aku harus menunjukkan gerakkan dance yang lebih bagus dari pada yang aku tunjukkan tadi."

"Kau di suruh berlatih dengan Lay?"

"Eee,,, seberanya bukan."

"Lalu dengan siapa?"

"Se-Sehun." Ucap Luhan pelan. Teramat pelan bahkan seperti sebuah cicitan.

"Sehun-ah! Kau disuruh Soo Man sajangnim untuk mengajari Luhan hyung latihan menari." Sehun yang sedang menghafal gerakkan di sudut ruangan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Suho yang menjerit memanggilnya. Dan Luhan langsung menciut takut ketika Sehun menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Ehhh? Jinja? Bersamaku saja Luhan hyung. Sepertinya Sehun sedang sibuk." Potong Kai yang tidak sengaja mendengar jeritan Suho.

"Ehh,,, iya Suho-ya, aku berlatih bersama Kai saja. Sepertinya Sehun sedang sibuk." Setuju Luhan ketika mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Tapi kan yang disuruh Soo Man sajangnim itu 'kan Sehun, bukan Kai."

"Kai dan Sehun kan sama saja. Yang penting aku bisa berlatih. Kajja Kai!" Ajak Luhan yang tanpa sengaja menggenggam tangan Kai menuju sudut ruangan untuk latihan. Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan usul Luhan dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia melihat Kai mengerling mengejek padanya sambil mengarahkan gerakkan tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Posisi seperti itu terlihat seperti Kai sedang memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"_**Shitt!"**_ Dalam hati Sehun mengumpat kesal dengan rahangnya yang menegang keras menahan gejolak amarah. Atau mungkin cemburu?

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Zhiyu ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar - besarnyabuat readers yang udah nyempain waktunya buat baca fanfic Zhiyu yang satu ini. Zhiyu senang banegt dengan tanggapan kalian.

Zhiyu akan usahain up date fanffic Zhiyu seminggu sekali. Zhiyu minta maaf kalau chapter ini ga seperti yang kalian harapkan. Bahkan terkesan jelek. Zhiyu minta maaf yaah

Zhiyu mau ngejawab beberapa pertanyaan reders

Q : Apa Sehun ingat dengan masa lalunya? Kenapa dia bersikap dingin dengan Luhan? Apa Sehun ga mau sama Luhan karena dia tetap namja?

**A : Sehun ingat dengan masa lalunya. Kan udah di jelasin kalau perasaannya yang sekarang masih sama dengan yang dulu. Dia dingin begitu karena ada sebuah alasan tertentu yang buat dia ga mau jadi gay. Dan alasan itu ga dijelasin sekarang.**

Q : Apa ini tetap Yaoi?

**A : Zhiyu tetap bikin Yaoi, karena Zhiyu ga suka GS. Setting waktu di sini ga mempermasalahkan cinta sesama jenis. Yaoi di anggap wajar.**

Q : Apa setiap mereka bertemu jantung mereka erdetak lebih cepat?

**A : Engga kok. Itu karena awal pertemuan mereka. Kayak sebagai pertanda kalau mereka akan bertemu**

Q : Ini happy ending kan?

**A : So pasti ini happy ending dong. Kn genrenya hurt-comfort.**

**Thanks To :**

**| 1220 | Re-Panda68 | Fuji jump910 | Kim Hana Byun | .58 | Guest2 | hwangpark106 | | Nadera | Xiaoluluu | Kaisoohunhan shipper | AmbarAmbarwaty | RZHH 261220 | Hwang Zi Lien | HunHanCherry1220 | Oh SeHan | Guest2 | hunhanminute | tarazzi | Hunhanina | .39 | 2NEXO | | Hayashi Hana-chan | lisnana1 | ssnowish | KimberllyXiaouLu | pixoxo |**

Jangan kapok baca fanfic Zhiyu yah. Kalau ada typo, Zhiyu minta maaf. Manusia ga pernah luput dari kesalahan. Zhiyu cuma manusia biasa. Zhiyu sadar banget chapter sebelumnya banyak banget typonya. Kali ini Zhiyu udah priksa dengan teliti. Tapi ga tua kalau masih ada typonya.

**See You in next chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review again, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia melihat Kai mengerling mengejek padanya sambil mengarahkan gerakkan tubuh Luhan dari belakang. Posisi seperti itu terlihat seperti Kai sedang memeluk Luhan dari belakang.**

"_**Shitt!"**_** Dalam hati Sehun mengumpat kesal dengan rahangnya yang menegang keras menahan gejolak amarah. Atau mungkin cemburu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Tittle : Are You My Private Guard?

Genre : BXB, Romance, Hurt/Camfort, Brothership

Rating : T (Suatu saat bisa jadi rated M)

Light : Chapter (2)

Cast : Sehun, Luhan and Member EXO

Other Cast : You can find in story

Disclaimer : God, Their parents, and SM Ent.

**Oh Zhiyu Lu**

**Presant**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**© Are You My Private Guard ©**

* * *

Masih di tempat yang sama, saat ini mereka semua tengah sibuk mengembangkan kemampuan mereka masing - masing. Ada yang bermain alat musik, melatih fokal serta menari. Namun ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang tengah bermalas malasan di atas sofa sambil memainkan gadget yang ada di tangannya.

Hingga kemudian seorang pria berumur yang menggunakan setelan jas pada tubuhnya diikuti pria lainnya yang hanya memakai kaus dan celana jeans datang memasukki ruang latihan tersebut. Mereka yang awalnya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing – masing, kini mulai mendekat ke arah dua pria tersebut dengan tenang.

"Ada apa sajangnim?" Suho yang bingung pun akhirnya angkat suara. Bertanya kepada seorang pria yang memakai setelan jas.

"Aku memiliki sebuah berita bagus untuk kalian." Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang dapat diartikan dengan perasaan bangga dan senang.

"Ehhh? Berita apa sajangnim?" Kini Baekhyun yang mulai tak sabar dengan berita –yang katanya- bagus itu pun bertanya. Sedangkan kesebelas anggota lainnya hanya memasang ekspresi bingung mereka masing – masing.

"Presdir telah menyetujui kalau kalian akan melakukan debut."

"MWOOOO?" Ruang latihan yang awalnya tenang kini menjadi ribut dengan suara kor mereka berdua belas. Sedangkan Lee Soo Man hanya menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan hal yang tidak dipercayai oleh keduabelas pria – pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Hyung tolong cubit ak- Awww! Appo!" Jerit Baekhyun saat Lay mencubit lengannya dengan cukup keras.

"Kau sendiri yang minta dicubit."

"Tapi tak sekeras itu juga hyuuuung~~ Kau memiliki dendam terselubung padaku yahh?"

"Sudahlah! Sajangnim, kau tak bercanda kan? Kami semua akan debut?" Sekali lagi Lee Soo Man hanya menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan pertanyaan Xiumin yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Sebelumnya kalian akan membuat teaser secara individual atau bersama – sama. Jadwalnya nanti akan diberikan pada maneger kalian besok." Mereka semua mengangguk antusias menanggapi informasi yang diberikan oleh pelatih mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku mau pergi dulu. Banyak hal yang harus aku siapkan untuk debut kalian."

"Ne sajangnim. Gumawooo!" Jerit mereka dengan sangat antusias.

"Hati – hati di jalan sajangnim!" Dan jeritan Baekhyun menjadi penghantar Lee Soo Man keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Hyuuuung~ Kita akan debuuuttt!"

"Gege! Aku nanti masuk tipi!"

"Eomma~~ hikss,,, aku akan menjadi artis eomma."

Sang meneger hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka semua. Ada yang berteriak, ada yang tertawa, dan bahkan ada yang menangis haru saat mengetahui berita bahagia tersebut. Tak ingin kalah, Chanyeol malah menelpon eommanya, memberitahukan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi artis,

"Semuanya!" Jerit sang meneger. Otomatis mereka semua langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sanga meneger yang tengah tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita berpesta?"

"Setuju!""

Dan di sinilah mereka. Setelah menyetujui usulan untuk berpesta, mereka pun pulang ke apartemen mereka lalu memesan makanan serta minuman yang mereka inginkan. Menikmati hidangan tersebut sesuka hati mereka untuk merayakan berita bahagia tersebut.

"Mari kita bersulang untuk kerja keras kalian selama ini, hingga akhirnya impaian kalian untuk debut terwujud." Mereka semua pun mengisi gelas mereka masing – masing dengan soju. Namun saat Sehun akan menuangkan minumannya, Luhan malah merebut botol tersebut terlebih dahulu. Membuat Sehun harus mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Eeumm… kau belum cukup umur untuk meminum soju Sehun-ah. Lebih baik kau minum soda saja." Ucap Luhan ragu – ragu. Apa lagi tatapan tajam milik Sehun membuat Luhan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku dan Kai lahir di tahun yang sama, kenapa kau tak melarangnya saja?" Bentak Sehun yang sejak latihan tadi memang sudah menahan emosinya.

"Eihhh? Kau kenapa albino? Kau marah karena tadi aku ingin merebut ukemu? Kau cemburu?" Sindir Kai yang tak terima namanya dibawa - bawa dalam permasalahan mereka. Yahhh,,, sekalian ia juga ingin menggoda Sehun.

"Dia bukan ukeku! Dan aku bukan gay!" Sehun tak keberatan jika Kai menyebut Luhan sebagai ukenya, tapi entah mengapa ia tetap tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Sudahlah Sehun! Kau harus menjaga ucapanmu, kami semua disini gay." Ucap Kris yang sebenarnya kurang senang dengan pernyataan Sehun.

"Lagi pula yang dibilang Luhan hyung ada benarnya. Kau masih belum cukup umur untuk mengonsumsi soju. Kau juga Kai. Kalian minum soda saja." Sang Maneger berusaha menengahi permasalahan mereka. Kalau tidak, masalah ini bisa merambat ke permasalahan lain yang lebih besar.

"Jika Luhan hyung berkata begitu, aku menurut sajalah." Kai pun mengasingkan minuman berisi sojunya dan mengambil sekaleng soda yang berada di atas meja. Dalam hati ia terkekeh geli melihat Sehun yang semakin berapi – api saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Lupakan masalah tadi. Mari kita bersulang untuk menyabut debut kalian."

"Cierrsss!"

Tingg

"Hahhhh…" Desah mereka secara bersamaan setelah berhasil menegak minuman mereka masing – masing.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Lanjutkan pesta kalian." Ucap sang manajer sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Eihh hyung, kenapa cepat sekali? Kau bahkan belum menyentuh makananya sedikitpun. Setengah dari makanan inikan memakai uangmu."

"Aku tak bisa lama - lama Kris, istri dan anakku menunggu di rumah. Lagi pula ini sebagai hadiah dariku karena kalian telah berkerja keras."

"Huahhh… aku tak menyangka jika kau sebaik ini hyung." Gumam Chen sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau berlebihan Chen. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat berpesta!" Ucap sang manajer sambil melambaikan tangannya, hingga akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu utama apartemen mereka.

"Selamat makan!" Teriak Baehyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan lalu mengambil beberapa makanan yang ada di atas meja dengan sumpit miliknya. Menyadarkan anggota lain bahwa jatah mereka tengah dalam kondisi yang terancam.

"Yaa! Hyung jangan ambil terlalu banyak. Aku juga mau yang itu!" Sergah Kai saat Baekhyun akan meletakkan bulgogi ke dalam piringnya dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Tenanglah Kai! Masih banyak bulgogi di dapur. Tinggal kau minta saja pada Kyungsoo."

"Eeee… ak-ku ambil sendiri saja." Ucap Kai gugup bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hehh! Kalau kau suka Kyungsoo hyung bilang saja. Dasar hitam!" Umpat Sehun yang ingin balas dendam. Namun Kai tak memperdulikan ocehan Suhun dan terus berjalan menuju dapur. Sehun yang merasa pembalasan dendamnya tak berhasil hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu kembali meminum soda miliknya dengan tenang. Menimbulkan tatapan curiga oleh Lay.

"Sehunie! Aku tahu aku sangat pelupa, tapi seingatku orang pengidap maag, dilarang meminum soda."

Byuuuurrr

Spontas Sehun langsung menyemburkan soda yang masih tersisa di mulutnya. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Luhan yang secara tidak langsung telah memaksanya meminum soda.

"Aisshh Sehun! Itu bukan salah Luhan hyung. Masih mending kau meminum soda dari pada soju. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena ia telah melarangmu meminum soju." Ucap Kai yang baru saja kembali dari dapur.

"Lagi pula Luhan hyung juga tak tahu kau punya penyakit maag." Tambah Kyungsoo yang telah tersadar dari acara tersipunya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu saja membelanya?! Aku bahkan bisa mati gara – gara dia!"

"Jaga ucapanmu Oh Sehun! Kami di sini juga yang memaksamu agar meminum soda bukan soju. Jadi jangan bebankan semua padanya." Bentak Kris yang juga mempunyai andil dalam grup ini. Ia sedikit heran mengapa Sehun tak pernah bersikap baik pada Luhan. Ia seolah – olah selalu mencari kesalahan Luhan agar pria itu menjauh dari hidupnya.

"Teserah kalian! Aku lelah, mau tidur."

Braaakkk

Kesebelas pria yang ada di ruangan itu hanya mampu megehela nafas berat mereka. Terutama Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Uljima gege." Tao mengusap punggung Luhan saat menyadari jika bahu Luhan sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

"Mian. Aku hikss membuat semuanya semakin bu-hikss-ruk." Tangisan Luhan semakin pecah saat mereka semua bergerak mendekatinya.

"Kyungsoo, kau sekamar dengan Sehun kan? Kau suruh dia minum obat maagnya." Kyungsoo pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu dari ruang santai menuju kamar Sehun.

"Aku membuat pesta hikss kita beran-hikss-takan."

"Sudahlah Lu! Kau tak usah mempermasalahkan itu. Lagi pula kita semua juga sudah lelah. Lebih baik kita tidur."

"Untuk malam ini, kau tidur di kamar Chanbaek dan Xiumin hyung saja, Dan Tao akan pindah ke kamarmu. Kalian tak keberatankan?" Orang yang bersangkutan pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Perlahan mereka pun membubarkan diri dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk!" Dari balik pintu menyembullah kepala Kai yang membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo penasaran. Lebih tepatnya Sehun yang penasaran, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap keberadaan Kai di kamarnya.

"Kau mau apa?!"

"Eishhh,,, kau sinis sekali. Aku hanya ingin mengambil piyama Luhan hyung." Ucap Kai sambil berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Eee… hyung, bisakah kau mengambilkan pakaian Luhan hyung?" Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju lemari yang menyimpan pakaian Luhan.

"Dasar manja. Kenapa ia tak mengambil pakaiananya sendiri dari pada menyusahkan orang lain?"

"Tentu saja ia tak ingin bertemu dengan orang arogan sepertimu. Lagi pula aku sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mengambil bajunya. Malam ini dia akan tidur di kamar ke empat bersama Xiumin hyung dan Chanbaek, sedangkan Tao tidur di sini." Kai mengambil sepasang baju berwarna biru bermotif rusa yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya. "Gumawo hyung." Setelah Kyungsoo mengangguk, Kai pun berlalu dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau suka pada si hitam itu hyung?"

"Eung?" Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya saat ia merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya. Kedua tangannya bergerak gelisah saat merasa tatapan Sehun yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Hahh,,, kurasa si hitam itu suka pada Luhan hyung." Ucap Sehun saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Tapi, tolong rahasiakan hal ini. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu." Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang ingin menyusul Sehun menuju dunia mimpi.

Ckleeekkk…

Saat membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat sebuah boneka panda raksasa memasukki kamarnya.

"Sehun, malam ini aku disuruh Suho hyung untuk tidur di sini menggantikan Luhan hyung." Ucap sosok yang berdiri di balik boneka tersebut. Namun sosoknya tak terlihat karena tertutup bonek raksasa tersebut.

"Hahh,,, bisakah saat berbicara kau menyingkirkan bonekamu itu hyung? Bahkan aku tak dapat melihat wajahmu saat kau berbicara."

Boneka tersebut di letakan ke bawah oleh pemiliknya hingga terlihatlah sosok Tao yang berdiri di sana sedang tertawa garing dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Bolehkan aku tidur di sini?"

"Terserah!" Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya membekalangi Tao, sedangkan pria bermata panda itu kembali menutup pintu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Luhan Beranjak menuju dunia mimpinya dengan tetap memeluk boneka pandanya.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

"Kau tak usah khawatir hyung, kami hanya sebentar saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasang sepatu miliknya.

"Lagi pula Kyungsoo hyung, Lay hyung, Xiumin hyung dan Kai sebentar lagi akan pulang dari pasar." Ucap Chanyeol yang telah berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersiap – siap akan pergi menuju restoran milik keluarganya Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol memberitahukan pada ibunya ia akan melakukan debut, esoknya beliau menuyuruh seluruh anggota untuk berkunjung dan makan gratis di sana. Namun, dikarenakan sebagaian anggota lain memiliki aktivitas lain yang tak bisa di tinggal, dan juga mereka tak ingin menyia - nyikan makanan gratis, akhirnya makanan tersebut dibungkus dan dimakan di apartemen saja.

Dan hari ini, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk menemaninya ke restoran ibunya. Bukan tanpa alasan, ibunya sendiri yang memintanya untuk membawa Baekhyun ke sana. Katanya ia rindu ingin bertemu calon menantunya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu hyung." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Chanyeol.

"Ne. Hati – hati ya!" Balas Luhan sembari mengantarkan kepergian duo happy virus itu. Setelah mereka menghilang di balik tembok, Luhan pun menutup pintu utama apartemen tersebut.

"Hahhhh…" Luhan menghembuskan nafas beratnya saat mengetahui hanya ada drinya dan Sehun yang ada di apartemen ini. Kris dan Suho berada di Gedung SM sedang mengurus teaser debut mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke restoran milik keluarga Chanyeol. Lalu Kai, Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Lay pergi ke pasar membeli kebutuhan mereka sedangkan Chen menemani Tao pergi membeli tas Gucci keluaran terbaru di Gangnam Gu. Seharusnya anak itu pergi bersama Kris, tapi karena Kris ada urusan, maka terpaksalah Chen menemaninya.

Sedari tadi Luhan ingin mengajak Sehun untuk makan siang, namun anak itu tak kunjug bangun sejak pagi tadi. Saat dibangunkan Kyungsoo, Sehun bilang ia masih mengantuk.

"Ssshhh,,, appo~~" Saat melewati kamar Sehun, Luhan tak sengaja mendengar suara rintihan dari kamar tersebut. Karena penasaran, ia pun menempelkan kupingnya pada pintu kamar Sehun.

"Akhhh,,, hyung~~ Appo." Luhan yakin benar jika suara rintihan itu milik Sehun, maka dari itu ia langsung masuk ke kamar tersebut tanpa mengucapkan permisi terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun!" Luhan sungguh terkejut saat melihat Sehun sedang bergelung di dalam selimutnya sambil mencengkram perutnya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat kini menjadi pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan baju kaosnya pun menjadi basah karena di banjiri keringatnya.

"Sehunie, kau kenapa?!" Luhan yang panik langsung berlari ke arah Sehun dan meletakkan kepala anak itu di atas pahanya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Sehun.

"Appo~~"

"Sebentar aku akan mengambilkan obatmu dulu." Luhan pun beranjak dari posisinya dan berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air hangat. Saat memasukki kamar, ia langsung membongkar laci milik Sehun, tempat biasa ia meletakkan obatnya. Setelah menemukannya, ia pun membantu Sehun untuk meminum obatnya.

Namun Sehun tetap meringis kesakitan sembari mencengkram bagian perutnya yang terasa perih. Luhan merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil Iphone miliknya. Setelah membuka aplikasi browser, ia langsung mengetik di pencarian untuk mencari tahu bagaimana memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk mengobati maag yang sedang kambuh.

Setelah menemukannya, ia pun mencari sebuah botol kaca dan mengisinya dengan air hangat lalu kembali ke kamar Sehun. Ia menelentangkan tubuh Sehun lalu menyingkap baju kaos milik Sehun.

Sebuah rona merah menjalar di pipi Luhan ketika ia melihat perut rata Sehun yang dihiasi abs yang sempurna. Namun Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya. Bukan saatnya ia untuk mengelus abs milik Sehun.

Luhan meletakkan botol kaca tersebut di bagian perut Sehun yang sedari tadi dicengkramnya. Di blog tersebut mengatakan, Luhan harus meletakkan botol kaca tersebut di bagian perut yang terasa sakit. Setelahnya, Luhan menggerakkan botol kaca tersebut secara memutar.

Terus begitu hingga akhirnya Luhan melihat Sehun mulai tenang. Perlahan matanya mulai terpejam dengan deru nafasnya yang stabil. Mungkin Sehun sudah tertidur.

Saat Luhan akan menutup kembali baju Sehun, ia melihat sebuah tanda lahir di bagian bawah perut kirinya. Tanda lahir tersebut bentuknya seperti luka tusukkan. Namun tanda tersebut tidak dapat di katakan luka tusukkan, karena hanya sebuah garis berwarna kecoklatan. Dan hatinya mengatakan bahwa tanda lahir itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian di masa lalunya, tapi apa?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak untuk mengambil baju piayama milik Sehun di dalam lemarinya. Luhan memasangkan piyama tersebut setelah ia membuka baju kaus Sehun yang telah basah karena keringatnya.

Soal tanda lahir itu, mungkin hanya perasaan Luhan saja. Ia yang terlalu berlebihan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Sehun, pengawal pribadinya.

Luhan memandangi wajah teduh Sehun yang tengah tertidur. Entah mengapa hatinya bergemuruh sakit ketika ia memandangi wajah itu semakin intens. Sebuah perasaan rindu yang teramat besar menyeruak begitu saja. Tapi Luhan hanya dapat mengekspresikannya dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

Ia kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai di sebelah ranjang Sehun. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih jemari Sehun. Meletakkan jemari kokoh itu di pipi kananya. Rasanya sama persis dengan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Sehunnya yang dulu. Hangat dan nyaman.

Matanya terpejam untuk menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh jemari tersebut. Walaupun nyaman, air mata tersebut tak mau berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

Hingga akirnya Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di atas ranjang dengan jemari Sehun yang masih bertengger di pipinya. Rasa nyaman yang di tawarkan oleh jemari tersebut merayunya untuk terbang ke dunia mimpi menyusul Sehun.

"Sehunie~~ Bogosipeo." Tanpa sadar, dalam tidurnya Luhan mengumamkan hal tersebut dengan pelan bagaikan sebuah bisikkan. Walapun terdengar seperti suara bisikkan, sosok yang ada disamping Luhan, masih mampu mendengarkan bisikkan tersebut dengan jelas. Bahkan air matanya menetes begitu saja dikarenakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada hatinya saat mendengarkan gumaman Luhan.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Ckleeekk

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, tak ingin membangunkan dua orang pria yang tengah tidur terlelap di dalam sana. Kini ia tengah memandang Suho dengan tatapan bertanya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau lihat sendirikan hyung?"

"Kyungsoo, kau tak bisa menyalahkan ini semua pada Suho. Ia hanya ingin semua anggota memiliki hubungan baik." Ucap Lay yang cukup iba melihat Suho hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan menyesal begitu kentara pada dirinya.

"Tak ada yang menyangka jika Luhan hyung akan menyukai Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun yang juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya seperti Suho.

"Aku melakukan ini karena yang kutahu Luhan hyung sangat ingin mempunyai seorang adik. Jadi aku pikir tidak mungkin ia menyukai Sehun. Lagi pula hanya pada Luhan hyung ia bersikap kasar." Suho berusaha menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia bersikukuh ingin mendekatkan Sehun dengan Luhan.

"Sudahlah! Ini bukan salahmu Suho. Yang perlu kita lakukan, kita harus membuat Luhan hyung melupakan tentang perasaanya tanpa membuat hubungan keduanya memburuk." Lerai Xiumin.

"Aku,,, hanya tak rela Luhan ge di sakiti seperti itu nantinya." Ucap Tao yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di samping Kris dengan boneka pandanya yang sedari tadi terus ia peluk.

"Masalah Luhan hyung dan Sehun akan kita bahas nanti. Siapa yang punya ide, tolong beritahu. Sekarang kita siap – siap dulu untuk makan malam." Potong Kris dan mereka semua menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan perintah Kris, dan perlahan mereka membubarkan diri masing – masing.

* * *

**~~ Oh Zhiyu Lu ~~**

* * *

Setiap manusia bisa saja merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk hari esok. Manataya dengan sedemikian rupa agar mereka bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka dikemudian hari. Namun tetap saja, Tuhan memiliki andil besar dalam setiap rencana yang sudah umatnya susun.

Ia akan merombak rencana tersebut dengan caranya sendiri. Menyusunnya kembali demi kebaikkan umatnya. Bisa berarti sebagai jalan yang terbaik ataupun sebuah ujian untuk menguji umatnya, agar ia lebih matang menjalani hari esok.

Dan pria yang satu ini masih bingung, mengapa rencananya tak ada yang berjalan mulus sedikitpun. Bahkan ia merasa ini semakin buruk dari hari ke hari. Apa yang telah ia rencanakan dan doakan bersama kekasih tercintanya tak ada yang terkabul.

Apakah ini jalan yang terbaik?

Atau

Hanya ujian semata?

Hatinya mengatakan jika ini hanya ujian semata, agar cintanya kepada pria yang ada di sampingnya ini semakin kuat. Namun kenyataan mengatakan hal ini merupakan jalan yang terbaik. Ia harus meninggalkan kekasih mungilnya ini dan melupakan cinta yang selama ini ia rawat.

Sehun masih bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Apakah ia harus meninggalkan Luhan, atau mempertahankan cintanya di depan orang itu? Jika ia mempertahankan Luhan, semuanya akan terasa sangat sulit untuk mereka jalani, dan jika ia melepaskan Luhan, mereka berdua akan sama sama tersakiti.

"Lu~~ aku harus apa?" Gumam Sehun sembari mengelus lembut pipi Luhan.

Sebenarnya, sedari tadi Sehun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun sangat sayang rasanya jika ia harus melewatkan wajah damai Luhan yang sedang tertidur.

Maka di sinilah Sehun. Dirinya sedang berbaring di kasurnya dengan jemarinya yang berada di pipi Luhan. Mengelusnya dengan lemubut, yang membuat Luhan semakin merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Eunghh~~" Sehun langsung menghentikan gerakkan tangannya ketika Luhan mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Matanya ia pejam seolah - olah ia masih terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya.

Sehun sedikit merasa kecewa ketika Luhan melepaskan jemarinya dari pipi milik Luhan, itu berarti ia tak dapat merasakan kelembutan pipi itu lagi. Pria bermata rusa itu mengangkat kepalanya sembari mengucek kedua matanya dengan imut. Uhhh,,, rasanya ingin sekali Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Namun ia bisa apa?

Luhan keluar dari kamar tersebut ketika mendengar suara ribut – ribut yang berasal dari ruang tengah.

"Kau percaya sekali dengan artikel itu Tao. Itu hanya mitos semata tak lebih." Ucap Chen yang masih fokus dengan Iphonenya. Tak memperhatika Tao yang tengah merengut di pojok ruangan sembari menatap tablet yang ada di genggamannya.

"Bisa saja itu memang benar ada hyung."

"Jadi menurutmu, tanda lahir yang ada di bokong milik Kai itu apa?"

"Bisa jadi di kehidupan dahulu Kai itu eeee… dia… bokongnya… di… emmm… di gigit dinosaurus!" Pekik Tao ketika sebuah ide alternatife mencuat di fikirannya.

"Heiii! Kau fikir aku berenkarnasi saat zaman batu?!" Protes Kai dari arah ruang makan.

Luhan yang penasaran pun menekat ke arah Tao yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ia sedikit mengintip artikel yang terpampang di layar tablet milik Tao.

"Bornmark?"

"Ehh? Gege dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak kelihatan?" Tanya Tao yang baru menyadari kehadiran Luhan di sampingnya.

"Emmm,,, tadi ak-aku ketiduran di kamar Sehun saat menjaganya. Maagnya kumat kerena tadi malam ia minum soda."

"Jadi kau sedari tak kelihatan sedang menjaga Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk pada Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa dia tidak memberontak saat kau rawatnya hyung?"

"Tidak. Mungkin perutnya sudah terlalu sakit, jadi ia tak perduli siapa yang merawatnya."

"Ahh,,, terimakasih Lu, kau sudah menjaga dongsaeng kami."

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula ia juga dongsaengku." Ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum. Dalam hati mereka sedikit terenyuh dengan sikap Luhan yang mau berbesar hati menyimpan perasaanya agar Sehun tak semakin menjauhinya.

"Ohh,,, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Lihat ini ge!" Ucap Tao sembari memperlihatkan artikel tersebut pada Luhan. Luhan pun mengambil tablet tersebut dari tangan Tao dan membacanya secara perlahan. "Di artikel itu dikatakan bahwa, tanda lahir yang ada di tubuh kita itu merupakan sebuah luka yang kita alami di kehidupan kita yang dahulu ge."

"Jangan percaya hyung. Itu hanya mitos!" Sela Chen yang tak terima.

"Jangan memprofokasi Luhan gege!"

Fikiran Luhan melayang jauh saat ia memberikan pertolongan pertaman pada Sehun. Saat itu ia melihat sebuah tanda lahir di perut bawah bagian kiri Sehun, tepat di organ ginjalnya. Dan hal tersebut mengingatkan Luhan akan kehidupannya yang dulu.

Ketika itu ia di culik dan akan di jatuhkan ke lautan dari atas tebing. Namun saat itu Sehun datang dan berusaha menyelamatkanya dengan melawan beberapa pengawal Lay. Namun naasnya, perut bagian kiri Sehun tertusuk pisau, membuat ia harus istirahat total karena organ ginjalnya terkena ujung pisau tersebut.

Apa tanda lahir itu merupakan sebuah tanda jika Sehun yang saat ini bersamanya merupan Sehun pengawal pribadinya?

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Yaaaa… maafkan Zhiyu yang buat ini fanfic jadi makin aneh. Alurnya jadi lari entah ke mana mana. Tapi Zhiyu ngabuli permintaan reders. Sedikit di panjangin terus di up date lebih cepat.

**Big Thanks to :**

** fitry sukma 39**

**Yunita love Kaisoo**

**PrincessJewelSh**

**pixoxo**

**ohdeerhunhan**

**Rly C JaeKyu **

**HyunRa**

**ZEN97**

** junia angel 58**

**AmbarAmbarwaty**

**Nevada Adhara**

**hunhanminute**

**lisnana1**

**HunHanina**

**hwangpark106**

**Hayashi Hana-chan**

**Xiaoluluu**

**EXiOh HunHan**

**Fuji jump910**

**KimberllyXiaouLu**

**RZHH 261220 II**

**2NEXO**

**Huang Zi Lien**

**ssnowish**

**zoldyk**

Permintaan Zhiyu masih sama kok. Ga banyak, ga muluk muluk, Zhiyu Cuma pengen review dari kalian. Apa lagi ini bulan puasa, pahalanya berkali – kali lipat loh kalau bikin orang bahagia

Dan makasih buat reders yang udah mau nyempati diri untu mengtik review kalian di kolom review. Bikin Zhiyu semangat buat ngelanjutin ini, walaupun Zhiyu sadar ini fanfic ga ada bagus bagusnya dan masih banyak kurang di sana sini

**See You in next chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Again, Please?**


End file.
